Two
by mizz.france
Summary: Bella Swan loved her boys, they were her world. After the accident that took their life, some might say she went a little crazy.* Winner for peoples choice runner up. A hardcore horror one shot contest*


**Thanks to lilithfalling for bataing this story.**

* * *

><p>Two years.<p>

Two very long years.

That's how long I have waited for this moment. I looked to the left corner of the room where Edward was gagged and tied to a chair. Then I looked to the right where Jacob was also tied to a chair. It was two years to the date that I lost everything that meant anything to me. Some people didn't understand how I could keep going on with life; sometimes, it was a question I asked myself, too. It was a good thing that drunk driver died on impact, otherwise he would of most likely been my first victim. My sons, my precious boys, had been lost to me in that accident; I was the only one that survived. A miracle they say, I just think it's God's sadistic way of hurting me more.

Edward Cullen was my first love, first kiss, first everything. We were together two happy years before I found out I was with child, and when I told Edward the news, I had thought he would be overjoyed. I was wrong. Dead wrong. Edward had told me, in no uncertain terms,that there was no way it was his and walked out of my life. Nine months later Anthony Swan was born.

Two years later my best friend Jacob black and I decided to try the romantic scene. A couple months later I became pregnant again. Jacob had another son with his ex Leah, and she was not happy with the news. He started fooling around on me behind my back, and when I found out I kicked him to the curb. Six months later Seth Swan was born.

Those boys were my whole world, the sun in my skies. Everything was dark once I'd found out they had passed away, and some might even say I went a little crazy. It took two days to snap out of my zombie stage, two hours to find my first victim, and two minutes to kill him. I only targeted father's that abandoned their children. I couldn't stand that someone could walk away from their own flesh-and-blood the way these men did. I had known all along who my last victims would be, but I had to bide my time. I had to perfect every angle, every cut I would make. No amount of pain I inflicted on them would be enough to console me of mine.

I'd never even gotten a 'sorry for your loss' card. No, they had to pay. They must pay. I looked between the men that were sitting before me and smiled cruelly. I could see the fear in their eyes, I could even smell it in the air. I'm certain they had heard the stories on the news and connected the dots in their heads. Detective Aro was the head of the investigation on my case. He'd even given me a nickname. I'm sure the first couple of case's showed the murders were made by an amatuer. In the beginning, it had never crossed my mind how hard it would be to cut through sinew and bone, or how messy it would be to sew someone's flesh back together. Blood, there was always so much blood. I almost felt bad with the mess I left for the cleaning unit, but that ended when they almost caught up with me. Who knew they could find someone's DNA with a piece of hair? As often as I could, I would revisit the crime scene; I loved to see my art on display. It made my insides feel warm. I had neglected to visit my two most recent scenes, but something had been nagging at me to go, and I would forever be grateful that I did. The moment I arrived, I overheard the men saying they found one of my hairs on the victim's body. I knew I needed to get that piece of evidence. I also knew everyone that worked with them from the days when my father had been the Chief of Police, and it was a piece of cake to distract Alec long enough to get the little evidence bag. No one suspected me to be the killer; I was always Charlie's perfect little girl. Bella is too nice to hurt even a fly. Bella is naïve. Bella couldn't make a choice for herself if her life depended on it. I'll show them. I'll show them all what little, innocent Bella can do. I knew my time was running out, that this would be my last kill. It all came down to this moment, the moment I've been dreaming about for years. I had played out every scenario in my head. I don't even know how many different ways I've pictured them die. All I hoped for was that the one I chose would be enough to satisfy me.

Edward finally decided to look around the room. Good, the drugs must be wearing off. I knew the exact moment he saw Jacob. His green eyes widened and he let out a piercing scream that made goose bumps appear on my arms. There is nothing more satisfying then hearing their hopeless cries. His eyes snapped to mine, horror etched in them.

"My God," his silky voice muttered.

I smirked and walked closer to him, moving slowly to savor the moment , then grabbed his bronze mop of hair and tilted his head back.

"God is not here," I whispered in his ear. "You're not going to get away with this," he croaked out, looking back at Jacob. "I believe that I am," I said, running my finger down his chest.

I glanced at Jacob and noticed he was looking a little green. I see the heretic forks were doing their job.

Heretic forks had been used in the Spanish Inquisitions; it was two sets of steel forks set against each other at the flesh under the chin and upper chest, making it almost impossible for speech. His eyes were locked with mine, pleading for me to let him go. I could clearly see the trail of blood starting to drip from the forks, the slightest movement making them dig into the skin.

I walked to my table that had my toys, and sat at the little round chair that I had placed there. The fun was about to begin. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward had started fidgeting in his seat.

"Feeling a little hot Edward?" I asked with mock-concern, not turning my head from the table.

"What the fuck did you do?" he yelled.

"Well, I thought I did you a favor. After all, you were always complaining on how your genital area was cold."

"It's fucking burning, you stupid bitch!" I felt my shoulder twitch and prayed they didn't notice. It had been doing this ever since I woke up from the accident. I turned my head and glared at Edward, he knew I hated being called that word.

"You know not to call me that."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" he mocked. I decided to let it slip; he would pay for it later anyways.

"To answer your previous question, what did I do, it's simple really; I cut through your ball sac and replaced them with heating pads. The more you move, the warmer it gets." His face blanched when he moved a little, it must be working like I'd hoped it would.

Now, to get back at the task at hand. I picked up a pair of branch scissors and walked to Jacob, who once promised he would marry me. Who promised that I would never have to be afraid of him hurting me. My eyes flickered to his ring fingers; he married that bitch Leah this summer. It should have been me. Anthony and Seth should have been his family. I didn't think twice before squeezing my hand, Hearing the familiar crack sound, feeling the exact moment the scissors cut through the bone. A moan escaped my lips, louder that I would have liked it too. Muffled noises were coming from Jacob making the forks pierce his skin. I carefully picked up his finger, avoiding the blood as much as possible, and showed it to Edward.

As I walked back to my table I could hear the profanities Edward was screaming at me, but didn't really care to make them out; I've heard it all before, it would be nothing new to my ears. I decided that I would finish Jacob off before starting on Edward; he was losing blood fast since the forks dug in his flesh. I looked down and grabbed the little chainsaw that was there. Walking back up to Jacob I wasted no time and clean cut his nose off. It really was an ugly nose. One of those really long and thick ones that get in the way when you kiss; I suppose that's what happens when you date a native. I dropped the chainsaw deciding I was finished, he could bleed to death. Walking slowly to Edward I savored his reactions. Pretty boy. He thought he was untouchable since he was the new CEO to his dads company. That's why I decided to make him watch first, I wanted him to see that his life was in my hands.

I saw the movement behind him and smirked. In all fairness, I'd warned him time and time again that he shouldn't call me a bitch. His favorite line during sex involved that word. I had once built up the courage to tell him that if he wanted to fuck a bitch then to go get one. I never really spoke my mind back then, but Edward had just shrugged it off and laughed at me.

"I could make you a deal," I said once I was in front of him.

"What," he moaned in pain.

"Remember all the times you called me a bitch during sex?" I said, arching my brow.

He swallowed. "Yes."

"Well, since you loved the word so much, I thought we could play a game. If you're a good boy and play your part right, I might just let you walk out of this."

"I'll do whatever; just get me out of here. My balls are burning." I crossed my arms over my chest and whistled expectantly. Rosalie was a beautiful dog; I had found her at one of my victims houses. Royce King was his name; he had just been released from jail for abusing his wife and child. I leaned down to pet the golden retriever; I sincerely felt bad for what was about to happen to her.

"Edward, meet Rosalie. Rose this is Edward. I've warned you time and time again that calling me a bitch would anger me. Well now, to make things right, I think you should, in fact, fuck a real bitch." I chuckled at my joke. It really was pure genius.

"You're fucked in the head, you know that?" he said, never taking his eyes off the dog.

"Duh," I said nonchalant. "So what will it be Edward?"

"How am I supposed to do this?" he said, no sign of fight in his voice. I suppose the burning in his pants was unbearable at this point.

"I would assume Doggie style would be the best position. And don't forget, you need to fuck her ass."

He nodded bitterly and I untied his legs then quickly untied his hands. I took the gun out from my belt and pointed it at him. I wasn't taking any chances. "Go on," I said pointing the gun from him to the dog. Edward pushed his pants down and his erection sprang free. It amazed me how he could get hard in these circumstances. He grabbed the dog from behind and plunged in with one trust. I cringed as the dog let out a yelp, there's no way that was comftorble for her. His movement became faster and harder.

"If you cum I'll let you go." He nodded and continued. Little did he know he would never be able to ejaculate. You needed balls for that. I looked around the room, anywhere but the scene in front of me. I didn't actually think he would do it, but he was always so full of surprises. After some time he let out a frustrated cry and let go of the dog. Rosalie ran in the far corner of the room, her tale shaking between her legs.

"It burns, please make it stop." He said, falling in the chair.

"You are ready to die?" I asked him, arching my brow at him.

He didn't respond. His eyes were locked on the amount of blood that was seeping out of Jacob's body. I was happy that for once I had chosen an abandoned warehouse that had a room with a drain in it. One would be surprised how much blood could pour from a human body.

"Why are you doing this?" I glared at him.

"I lost everything!" my hands were shaking. "Everything that night, and neither of you could be bothered to even come to the funeral! Your own flesh and blood!"  
>He looked at me with shame in his eyes.<p>

"Is that why you killed all those people?"

"They were just like you," I said, pointing my finger at him. "They never knew what they had in front of them. They never knew the joys a child could bring to them; they decided to just walk away from it all. Don't worry Edward, I made sure to choose the ones that left a nice inheritance to their children. For once they did something right with their lives; it's a pity that they had to die for it to happen," I said, amused at the thought.

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Ever heard of the Chinese drip torture?"

"Yes."

I pointed to the device behind him. There was a table with restraints on them. A bucket with a tinny hole on top of it. Tinny trips would fall on his four head driving him mad with time.

"I'm planning on leaving you for a couple days; do you have any idea how bad a dead body smells in a closed room after that amount of time?" He closed his mouth, ending further discussion. I saw the light leave his eyes; he finally knew I was sincere. He knew he was going to die. I took out my syringe and pricked him in the arm. I needed him to not be able to fight me while I transferred him to the table, his body must be set on survival mode by now and I did not need to deal with that. Once I moved him to the table I strapped his arms and legs. I put his head in the restrains that were made specifically to hold it still when the door crashed opened.  
>Damn. And here I thought I had more time. Edward started to laugh, thinking he had won.<p>

I always had a backup plan; I would be the one with the last laugh.

"Enjoy hell, Edward." I said, pressing the button under the table that would slice his head off.

"FREEZE!" they yelled behind me.

"I'll see you soon boys," I muttered to myself.

The last thing I heard before feeling the burning in my back was the sound of the blade dropping from the ceiling, beheading Edward. Blackness consumed me as my last breath left my body.


End file.
